Sonic's Adventures Teams
These are some of the adventure teams led by Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic legacy era by nibroc rock-d9n00it.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails team sonic 2 3 by nibroc rock-d9smqwa.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles team sonic 3 3 by nibroc rock-d9smrm4.png|Knuckles the Echidna Amy team rose 1 4 by nibroc rock-d9sqqmj.png|Amy Rose Cream and cheese team rose 2 4 by nibroc rock-d9sqrcu.png|Cream the Rabbit & Cheese Cosmo the Seedrian.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Shadow team dark 1 3 by nibroc rock-d9sucum.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge team dark 2 3 by nibroc rock-d9sudba.png|Rouge the Bat Omega team dark 3 3 by nibroc rock-d9sudx9.png|E-123 Omega New sticks the jungle badger render by nibroc rock-d9hwum8.png|Sticks the Badger Sally Post WWC V2.png|Sally Acorn Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|Bunnie Rabbot Antoine Post WWC V2.png|Antoine D'Coolette Official rotor the walrus model by elesis knight-d86mzl8.png|Rotor the Walrus Silver psychic blast effect less alt by nibroc rock-d9arqnd.png|Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the cat render 2016 by nibroc rock-d9rto7s.png|Blaze the Cat SashLilac.png|Sash Lilac CarolTea.png|Carol Tea MillaBasset.png|Milla Basset Jak.png|Jak Daxter.png|Daxter Klonoa.png|Klonoa All4One Ratchet.png|Ratchet Clank A4O.png|Clank Officer Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps Nick Wilde in Zootopia .png|Nick Wilde Kirby (SSB4).png|Kirby Tiff2.png|Tiff Tuff2-1.png|Tuff Meta Knight.png|Meta Knight DededeWU-3DS.png|King Dedede Escargoon.png|Escargoon Team rwby render by ghettobird95-da7vaum.png|Team RWBY Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom).png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails (Sonic Boom).png|Miles "Tails" Prower Shadow team dark 1 3 by nibroc rock-d9sucum.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Lin Chung.gif|Lin Chung Jumpy Ghostface.png|Jumpy Ghostface Mystique Sonia.png|Mystique Sonia Mighty Ray.png|Mighty Ray Yin chibi by lucius4277-d53j1da.png|Yin Yang chibi by lucius4277-d53mbfb.png|Yang 130px-Wander4.png|Wander Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder).jpg|Sylvia Jak.png|Jak Daxter.png|Daxter Nancy's new new look.png|Nancy the Hedgehog June the Cat.jpg|June the Cat Thomas the Hedgehog.png|Thomas the Hedgehog Team Sonic (Toonwriter) *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream *Cheese *Cosmo *Shadow *Rouge *E-123 Omega *Sticks *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette *Rotor *Silver *Blaze *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Spade *Torque the Chaser *Klonoa *Ratchet *Clank *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Escargoon *Red (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Chuck (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Bomb (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Matilda (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *The Blues (Jim, Jake and Jay) (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Bubbles (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Hal (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Terence (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Stella (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Poppy (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Luca (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Dahlia (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog meets the Angry Birds) *Matilda Wormwood *Laura Haruna *Kana *Hamtaro *Oxnard *Bijou *Bunnicula *Chester the Cat *Harold the Dog *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Kevin Mask *Spawn *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Hinata Hyuga *Stocking *Ganta Igarashi *Shiro *Ling-Ling *Deker *Dahlia *Aang *Katara *Toph *Zuko *Sokka *Jak *Daxter *Takuya Kanbara *Koji Minamoto *J.P. Shibayama *Zoe Orimoto *Tommy Himi *Koichi Kimura *Bokomon and Neemon *Pacster *Cylindria *Spiral *Blinky *Pinky *Inky *Clyde *Sue *Pinko (Pinky's identical twin brother) *Akira Kurusu *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takamaki *Morgana *Yusuke Kitagawa *Futaba Sakura *Makoto Niijima *Haru Okumura *Goro Akechi Team Shadow NOTE: This team is exclusively for Shadow's Adventures of Batman: Assault on Arkham along with Shadow's Adventures of Scream series, Shadow's Adventures of Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters, Shadow the Hedgehog & Batman: The Killing Joke, and Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Killer Klowns from Outer Space. Shadow and some members of his group will also appear for the Shadow in Injustice duology, as well as certain Paranormal themed titles. *Shadow *Rouge *E-123 Omega *Spade *Kevin Mask *Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler) *Sebastian (Black Butler) *Homura Akemi *Makoto Naegi *Kyoko Kirigiri *Byakuya Togami *Aoi "Hina" Asahina *Bunnicula *Spawn *Stocking *Samurai Jack *Ashi *Brick *Boomer *Butch *Ganta Igarashi *Shiro *Ling-Ling *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Kikyo *Six (Monsuno) (adopted by Seto Kaiba, renamed Roku Kaiba) *Tai Lung *Lucy (Elfen Lied) *Starlight Glimmer *Trixie *Lightning Dust *Gilda *Jak *Daxter *Zuko *Mai *Ty Lee *Miles Edgeworth *Dick Gumshoe *Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) *Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) *Honnouji Academy Elite Four **Ira Gamagoori **Uzu Sanageyama **Nonon Jakuzure **Houka Inumuta *Jason Voorhees *Jack Cayman (Madworld and Anarchy Reigns) *Bayonetta *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Ragna the Bloodedge *Meta Knight *Deker *Dahlia *Jackie Estacado *Rorschach *Bigby Wolf *Juliet Starling *Eddie Riggs *Goro Akechi Team Sonic (Tigerman531) *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Cosmo *Knuckles *Shadow *Sticks *Chip *Yacker *Takuya Kanbara *Koji Minamito *J.P. Shibayama *Zoe Orimoto *Tommy Himi *Koichi Kimura *Bokomon and Neemon *Sergeant Tibbs *Naruto Uzumaki *Hinata Hyuga *Sakura Haruno *Conan Edogawa (Jimmy Kudo) *Daffy Duck *Meta Knight *Static Shock *Gear *Puffin *Speed *Jean-Bob *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Sunset Shimmer *Wolverine *Rita and Runt *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *The 7D *Aleu *Dinky and Boomer *ALF *Blue Beetle *Stargirl *Firestorm *Spyro *Cynder *Sparx *Crash Banicoot *Aku-Aku *Coco Banicoot *Crunch Banicoot *Bunnicula *Chester the Cat *Harold the Dog *Red (Angry Birds) *Chuck (Angry Birds) *Bomb (Angry Birds) *K-2SO *Grizzly (We Bare Bears) *Panda (We Bare Bears) *Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) *Razer the Red Lantern *Lann *Reynn *Verity *Verity's Piplup *Sorrel *Sorrel's Lucario *Akko *Lotte *Sucy *Hellboy *Liz Sherman *Abe Sapien *Korg *Miek *Mao Mao *Badgerclops *Adorabat *Silver (Angry Birds) *Noctis Lucis Caelum Team Shadow *Shadow *Rogue *E-123 Omega *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Wolverine *Meta Knight *Bunnicula *Chester *Harold *K-2SO *Razer the Red Lantern *Hellboy *Liz Sherman *Abe Sapien Possible members * Team Sonic (Cameron33268118) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Nancy the Hedgehog *Lin Chung *Yin *Yang *June the Cat *Thomas the Hedgehog *Molly Harper the Hedgehog *Annie the Hedgehog *Oscar the Hedgehog *Jumpy Ghostface *Mystique Sonia *Mighty Ray *Johnny Test *Dukey *Otto Osworth *Buck *Larry 3000 *Robot DeFault *Monster Krumholtz *Julie the Hedgehog *Kendall the Hedgehog *Nick the Hedgehog *Lisa the Hedgehog *Amanda the Hedgehog *Simon the Hedgehog *Ricky the Hedgehog *Rikochet *Buena Girl *The Flea *Jak *Daxter *Niley *Pepper Fern *Sora the Hedgehog *Nicole the Hedgehog *Kiki the Hedgehog *Wander *Sylvia *Anges the Hedgehog *Dominick the Hedgehog Sonic's Adventures Team (Billy2009) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rogue the Bat * E-123 Omega * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese the Chao * Sticks the Badger * Manic the Hedgehog * Sonia the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Chip * Big the Cat * Spider-Man * Power Rangers Dino Charge * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene Karbs * Sandy Cheeks * Pearl Karbs * Larry the Lobster * Kermit the Frog * Gonzo * Rizzo the Rat * Fozzie Bear * Walter * Miss Piggy * Optimus Prime * Ratchet * Bumblebee * Jazz * Bulkhead * Arcee * Ironhide * Skids * Mudflap * Elita-One * Smokescreen * Ultra Magnus * Sideswipe * Sunstreaker * Strongarm * Brains * Hound * Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Scorn/Spike, Strafe) * Fixit * Drift * Jetstorm * Slipstream Team Shadow (Billy2009) NOTE: Team Shadow only appears in Shadow the Hedgehog vs Killer Klowns from Outer Space, Shadow's Adventures of Guyver: The Bio-Boosted Armor, and Shadow's Adventures of A Nightmare in Elm Street series. * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rogue the Bat * E-123 Omega * Ash Williams * Deadpool * Spawn * Sho Fukamachi/Guyver I * Ghost Rider Category:Toonwriter Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventure Teams Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Billy2009